Overdose
by Living in a fantasy
Summary: Because he was hot, and exhausted, and his head was pounding, and it was all Mello's fault for leaving him out here in this heat. But maybe he could make up for it. Matt/Mello


Summary: Because he was hot, and exhausted, and his head was pounding, and even a kind word from Mello wasn't making him feel

Overdose

AN: My first Death Note fanfiction! Summer has started, and today was one of the first hot days of the year. As I was standing outside, trying to find relief from the wind, this sentence popped into my head.

_Because he was hot, and exhausted, and his head was pounding, and even a kind word from Mello wasn't making him feel any better._

Similar to the current summary, but that's how the story started. I had no idea where I was going with it, and it actually ended up different then I originally thought it would. I hope I did alright with it, but I am very excited to have published a Death Note fanfic now. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. If I did The Whammy kids would have taken over the entire story.

NOTES: Contains Some Matt/Mello near the end. And yes I am aware there are fragments, that's on purpose since Matt is feeling slightly disorientated in this story.

/…/…/…/

It was hot. Fuck it was scorching, and Matt didn't appreciate being left outside to wait for Mello to finish whatever business he wasn't letting him in on. He'd been waiting out here for two hours; two hours leaning against the wall of this rundown place waiting for Mello.

_"Wait here. Don't do anything stupid while I'm in there."_

In Mello's terms, this meant stay here, stay quiet, and don't look too suspicious. Because hanging out in front of the same building in the nearing one hundred degree heat wasn't suspicious.

Matt needed a cigarette, hell he needed something to drink like water. Water would be pretty nice right now. It's not as if Mello had told him what was going on, or where they would be going, or _how long he was going to be waiting in this heat without even his DS for company!_

Matt shifted uncomfortably, exhausted but unable to sit still at the same time. He was tired- very tired- which made no sense since he had gotten six hours of sleep last night for the first time in a week. He was undoubtedly annoyed with Mello for taking so damn long doing whatever he was doing. He just wanted to go home and chill out with his DS. That sounded perfect right now. What should he play when he got back?

_'Well I was working my way through Final Fantasy III, not a bad game for a hand-held I suppose. Not close to the console games though. Speaking of which I need to pick up something new, although if Mello is in a pissy mood he may not let me. Him and his moods, he's like a woman. Better not say that if I don't want to get myself shot. I need a good shooting game actually, something with very little storyline and just a lot of killing.'_

His thoughts were going around in circles, and his head was pounding now. Had Mello given him a time he'd be back by? He usually did, just in case something went wrong so Matt could come in to 'save the day'. Like he was a superhero or something.

Yeah right, like Mello would be desperate enough to need _him_ to be his superhero.

Although he had been on occasion. But the blond refused to mention those occasions. How bloody delightful.

_'And now I'm slipping back into Whammy day's slang. I need to go home.'_

Matt sighed lightly and leaned his head back against the wall. _'I don't feel so great. Mello if I get heat stress waiting for you I'll fucking kill you.'_ Sadly this was not an unreasonable idea. He was sure he had recognized some symptoms; irritability, fatigue, headache, but he was just too tired and lazy to care right now. So Matt simply let himself slide down the wall until he was sitting against it, internally fantasizing about how nice it would be if he had not worn long sleeves today. _'Although despite my long sleeves Mello would be dying in that leather. I bet his chocolate melted by now and destroyed it too. Good, he deserves it for making me wait so long._

The thought danced through his mind that he was risking his health for Mello's sake. Always for Mello. Always for fucking Mello. Well fucking Mello didn't sound unpleasant but still-

'_Can't leave though, have to wait. There's nowhere close to us anyway, not in this part of town. Could take the car-'_

Mello had the keys. Why had he given Mello the keys? How was he supposed to get out if something unexpected happened?

'_It couldn't have been cloudy; no Mello has to choose the hottest day of the year. It's only been…almost three hours now? How long have I been sitting here?'_ Matt wondered to himself._ 'I don't even want to play my DS now, I just want to get home and lay down.' _He blinked blearily and his vision swam for a moment, blurring for only a second, but long enough for him to realize yes, this could actually be serious. "Damn it. Not good."

He stood then, but stumbled, the cement blurring beneath him as he attempted to get his bearings. He fell back against the wall, needing the comfort of something sturdy to keep him balanced. He could walk; had to find somewhere to go, somewhere cool and out of the sun. Car would be too hot. Car…but he didn't have the keys…why was that again? His head felt heavy, pounding, everything was pounding and he just wanted to sit back down but that wasn't safe, no not safe and-

"Matt."

A familiar voice, Mello's voice. Matt opened his eyes, not realizing he had closed them, to see Mello standing in front of him. _'He's not eating a chocolate bar,'_ he thought somewhat deliriously, squinting at Mello in the too-bright sunlight.

"Matt!" he said again, more forcefully, leaning closer to him with an unidentifiable look in his eyes. Matt belatedly realized he should answer him, but it was alright now, as long as Mello was in front of him he had nothing to worry about.

"Hey, finished?" he asked, trying to appear casual. Mello just stared at him, so Matt devised he needed to say something else. What had been amusing him earlier? Chocolate, and the heat, that was it. "Did the chocolate melt in your leather?"

Mello shot him a strange look, and Matt realized that his question hadn't made much sense. He had no further time to debate a way to restate it however, as Mello was next to him (when had he started walking?) and had firmly gripped his arm and was leading him around the side of the building to where the car was waiting. Matt stumbled again, holding back a groan at the increased pounding in his head in response. Mello grumbled something he didn't hear but dragged Matt's arm around his shoulder, allowing Matt to lean on him slightly as they continued to the car.

It was hot, Matt noted tiredly. Leaning against Mello that is. Hot and sticky, and altogether uncomfortable, and yet at the same time nice. Mello didn't do things like this very often, and even though it made him feel hotter, it was relieving to know Mello wasn't going to leave him to die in the sun like he would to probably anyone else.

They were at the car and Matt watched detached as Mello opened all the doors, pulling back as the heat emerged like from an oven. He half dragged Matt backwards away from the car, saying they'd wait a few minutes to let the excess heat out before they drove back to the apartment.

A few minutes passed, Matt not thinking of anything except how crappy he felt, before he felt a cooler hand press against his forehead. He started, shifting his stare back to Mello who almost looked concerned. "Aren't you hot?" he managed when Mello didn't say anything, referring to how cool his hand felt against Matt's forehead.

"I am hot. That's why you being a lot hotter than me isn't good."

"Mm, I'm always hotter than you," Matt murmured, to which Mello glared and pulled his hand back, giving Matt a half-hearted shove while still holding him to make sure he wasn't so unsteady as to fall over.

"Shut up, you know what I mean."

Matt nodded mutely and Mello tugged him to the passenger side of the car, waiting for him to sit before slamming the door closed. It was hotter in the car, not as much as earlier, but still hot, so Matt quickly rolled down the windows as Mello started up the car next to him. It was relaxing, leaning back against the seat as the wind rushed past him. The wind made him feel slightly better, which was reassuring, but as the pair reached the apartment he still felt weak.

"You can't even handle a little sun Matt, pathetic."

"It's your fault," Matt panted, as he paused to lean against the wall near the doors to the building. "If you hadn't…taken so long. Hadn't made me wait out there without telling me what was going on."

Mello actually cringed slightly, a movement so concealed and obscure that only Matt, having known Mello almost his entire life, could have caught it. He was sure guilt would catch up with him later, but now he just wanted to get inside because he honestly wasn't sure his legs were going to support him that much longer.

Mello held the door open for him, and as Matt walked past, Mello said something Matt never would have believed he'd say. "Sorry."

Mello's apologies were rare, and therefore special occasions always etched in his memory. There had been the time at Whammy's when Mello had broken the Gameboy his mother had bought him before her death, and the time Mello had beat Matt down quite a bit when he had pushed him too far. This was even more special though, because this apology was over something smaller than any other instances.

Matt had actually stopped walking at this statement, but Mello was saying something about getting him hydrated and was dragging him to their apartment. Matt sighed contently as they entered, seeing as it was much cooler than outside. Knowing he hadn't made his bed from the night before (why should he when it would be messed up again anyway?) Matt laid down on the couch, putting an arm over his eyes to try and fight off the pounding in his skull.

"Hey."

Mello was in front of him, holding a bottle of cool water. _'No ice,'_ Matt recalled vaguely in the back of his mind as he took the water. _'If someone overheated drinks water that's too cold it makes them sick.'_

He hadn't realized how thirsty he was until he got his first sip, and quickly began to chug the water, because he couldn't get enough fast enough. He didn't make much progress though before Mello snatched the water from his hands, causing Matt to choke and start coughing. "What the hell Mello?" he asked, as he got his breathing under control again.

"You idiot! You can't chug water like that, you'll make yourself sicker! You were third at Whammy's, use your fucking brain!"

Matt pouted slightly despite knowing he was right, and when Mello sat beside him and handed the water back, he made sure to drink it slower than before (although this might have had something to do with the severity of Mello's glare). A few minutes later he was setting the water bottle on the floor and lying back down in Mello's lap.

"Hey!"

"It's your fault for sitting there," Matt sighed, getting comfortable despite the heat of Mello's body against his. He was still feeling quite warm, but the water had helped a lot. Now all he wanted to do was lay here and rest for a while.

Mello seemed to have other plans as he pushed Matt up and stood. Matt protested loudly to this, rubbing his forehead with his hand and sending a heated glare Mello's way, who ignored him and walked into the bathroom. Grumbling to himself, Matt fell back to the couch and closed his eyes.

A few moments later however, he was interrupted once more. "Get up," Mello commanded, and Matt did so without reopening his eyes. He felt Mello sit in the area he had just vacated and had almost decided to just go to his room when Mello spoke again. "Alright, lie back down."

Surprised at the rarely shown affection, Matt leaned back until his head was again on Mello's lap, leaving him stretched comfortably across the couch. He jumped slightly when he felt a damp, cool cloth placed on his head, then smiled. It felt nice, not only the cloth, but the attention from Mello. It made him want to forget being overheated, if it was the price to pay to get Mello to be this kind to him.

Neither of them were sure how long they sat there for. Matt had been dozing, half asleep and much cooler, when he felt Mello lift the cloth and place a hand on his forehead. "You seem to be doing better," Mello remarked, tone indifferent.

Actions spoke louder than words however, so Matt simply smiled as he turned, cuddling into a more comfortable position in Mello's lap.

"You're going to turn me on if you keep squirming like that," remarked Mello.

"When are you not turned on?" Regardless Matt sat up, stretching as he observed the sun beginning to set through the window across the room. "Was I sleeping?"

"More dozing on and off," Mello replied airily, stretching his legs after staying still with Matt on his lap for so long.

Matt simply nodded, observing the new collection of chocolate wrappers littering the floor around the couch. _'I must have been out of it for about an hour at least then,'_ Matt observed. "Thanks," he said casually, but both knew how much Matt appreciated the rare display of kindness.

Mello leaned in and captured Matt's lips, lightly slipping his tongue into Matt's mouth the first chance he got. Not breaking the kiss, he moved so he was straddling the redhead, pushing him against the back of the couch as Matt let out a small moan before breaking away. "Mello I just cooled off, I'm not going to let you get me that hot again."

Mello chuckled lightly. "But an overdose of me is so fun," he murmured, kissing Matt's neck gently before climbing off back onto the couch cushions. Matt laughed and leaned his head on Mello's shoulder, who slapped him lightly on the arm. "Hey, if you're gonna deny me sex you don't get to use me as a cuddle pillow." Nonetheless he didn't push Matt away, even shifting positions slightly for Matt to get more comfortable.

"Hm, tired," Matt muttered, closing his eyes, hoping a longer nap would get rid of the remnants of his headache.

Mello said nothing, just sat there until Matt's breathing evened out. When that happened he allowed himself a small smile before leaning down and giving Matt a soft kiss on the forehead. "If it's any consolation, I won't leave you like that again Matt." And he didn't just mean like that day, but ever. Mello never planned on truly leaving Matt's side again like he had after he found out about L's death. '_Besides, it's evident from today that Matt simply couldn't be trusted to take care of himself.'_ So Mello leaned back against the couch, then tilted his head slightly until it rested on top of Matt's.

And in the fading sunlight, Matt smiled before drifting to sleep himself. As far as overdoses go, he'd take an overdose of Mello any day.

/…/…/…/

AN: Wow that was fun. I missed writing, yay inspiration! Anyway, please review and tell me how I did with them! Thanks for reading.


End file.
